


Ajax Argent

by Z3krom991



Category: No Fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z3krom991/pseuds/Z3krom991





	Ajax Argent

KAPITEL I 

Im Alter von 21 Jahren hatte Ajax Argent mehrere Milliarden US-Dollar auf seinem Konto. Sein Vater war ein überaus erfolgreicher Immobilienmakler aus New York gewesen und dieser hatte wiederum von seinem Vater, der den gleichen Beruf ausübte, bereits ein enormes Vermögen geerbt und dieses im Laufe seines Lebens vervielfältigt. Jedoch waren beide seine Eltern verstorben, in dem Jahr, in dem Ajax zwölf geworden war. Bis zu seinem 21. Geburtstag wurde er von seinem Vormund, Mr. Carter, einem alten Freund seines Vaters, auf ein Eliteinternat in Großbritannien geschickt. Dort sollte er sich mit der gehobenen Gesellschaft vertraut machen. 

An seinem 21. Geburtstag, kurz nach Ende seiner Schulzeit auf dem Internat nun, nahm er das gewaltige Erbe seines Vaters entgegen. In einem Büro in Washington sollte er den Erbschaftsverwalter seines Vaters treffen. Deshalb war er mit dem Flugzeug von London nach Los Angeles geflogen und wurde bereits am Flughafen von einem Mann im Anzug erwartet. Dieser hielt ein Schild mit der Aufschrift “Argent” in der Hand. Er trat auf Ajax zu. “Ich bin von Mr. Brown geschickt worden und soll sie zu seiner Kanzlei bringen. Würden sie mich begleiten?” Ajax nickte und folgte ihm zum Ausgang des Terminals und auf einen Parkplatz. Dort stieg er auf den Rücksitz einer Mercedes Limousine. 

Etwa 20 Minuten später kamen sie in der Innenstadt von Los Angeles vor einem großen Gebäude mit Glasfront zu stehen. Der Mann, der ihn vom Flughafen abgeholt hatte, öffnete ihm die Tür des Wagens und brachte ihn zum Eingang des Gebäudes. Dahinter befand sich eine Lobby mit einem Pförtner. Dieser nickte dem Fahrer zu, während sie sich zum Fahrstuhl im hinteren Bereich der Lobby begaben. Dort drückte er auf den Knopf mit der Zahl “Fünf”. 

Als sie einige Sekunden später in Etage 5 ankamen, wurden sie bereits von einem weiteren Mann im Anzug erwartet. Dieser reichte Ajax die Hand und sagte: “Mein Name ist Finley Brown. Ich bin der Erbschaftsverwalters ihres Vaters. Schön, sie kennenzulernen. Ich war ein großer Bewunderer ihres Vaters.” “Guten Tag Mr. Brown, ich bin froh, heute bei ihnen sein zu können.”, antwortete Ajax. Mr. Brown öffnete einen Büroraum und bat ihn herein. 

“Ich habe hier einmal den Erbschaftsvertrag. Durch diesen wird als alleiniger Erbe der gesamte Besitz ihrer Eltern zu ihnen übergehen. Dazu gehören eine große Menge an Geld auf verschiedenen Konten, weiterhin eine Villa in Malibu, sowie ein Penthouse in New York und Los Angeles. Sie müssten nur noch eine Unterschrift hier unten setzten”- er reichte ihm einen Füllfederhalter- “und sie sind noch heute einer der reichsten Menschen dieses Planeten.” 

Kurze Zeit später verließen sie das Büro und Ajax verabschiedete sich. Als sich Ajax gerade zur Tür wandte sagte der Verwalter: “Ihr Vormund rief mich an, kurz bevor sie ankamen. Ihr Besitz ist bereits aus dem Internat nach “Argent Manor” gebracht worden. Mein Fahrer wird sie dorthin bringen, wenn sie wollen. 

Etwa eine Stunde später fuhr der Mercedes in Malibu von der Interstate herunter. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt auf der Landstraße bogen sie ab und kamen vor einer großen Mauer aus hellgrauem Stein zu stehen. Dahinter war ein großes modernes Haus zu sehen. Durch die Einfahrt hindurch kamen sie vor einer Garagentür zum Stehen. Links von ihnen befand sich eine kleine Treppe, die in einer modernen Glastür mündete. 

Ajax bedankte sich beim Fahrer des Autos und stieg dann die Treppe hinauf. Als er das obere Ende dieser erreichte, griff er in seine Tasche und zog den Schlüssel hervor, den Mr. Brown ihm überreicht hatte. 

Er betrat zum ersten Mal in 9 Jahren das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Der vertraute Geruch von Meer, der die Zimmer durchströmte und nachdem er seine Schuhe neben der Tür abgestellt hatte auch das Gefühl seiner Füße auf dem Holzfußboden gaben ihm das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein. Er stand in einem Eingangszimmer, welches mithilfe einer Tür vom großen Wohnzimmer abgetrennt war. Sein iPhone begann zu klingeln. Er zog es aus der Tasche: eine Textnachricht von Mr. Carter. 

“Guten Tag Ajax, ich hoffe, du bist gut angekommen, zurück in den Staaten. Ich habe für dich eine Assistentin angestellt, die bereits in deinem Haus in Malibu ist. Ein Kollege hat mir berichtet, dass sie überaus zuverlässig ist. Sie wird sich, solltest du das wollen, um die Hausarbeit kümmern.” 

Ajax bedankte sich herzlich und schrieb, ihm komme es durchaus gelegen, nicht die Hausarbeit machen zu müssen. Dann sah er sich weiter in seinem wiederzuentdeckenden zuhause um. Im Eingangszimmer stand links von ihm ein Schuhregal, in welches seine Schuhsammlung bereits einsortiert worden war. Ajax ging davon aus, dass dies von der Assistentin erledigt worden war, von der Mr. Carter gesprochen hatte. 

Er verließ das Zimmer durch die hintere Tür und betrat ein großes Wohnzimmer. Rechts von ihm befanden sich zwei Stufen, die zu einer tiefergelegenen Ebene führten. Darauf befand sich ein großes Sofa, gegenüber von einem Flachbildfernseher, der an einer Glaswand befestigt war. Da die rechte Wand des Zimmers fast vollständig aus Glas bestand, gab sie den Blick auf einen Pool frei und bot einen grandiosen Ausblick auf den Pazifik. 

Auf der linken Seite befand sich eine Küche, die mithilfe einer Mittelinsel vom Rest des Zimmers abgetrennt war. Hinter der Glaswand, an der der Fernseher befestigt war, befand sich eine Schiebetür, die den Ausgang zum Poolbereich ermöglichte. Dort stand neben dem Pool selbst und einigen Liegestühlen, sowie einem großen Sonnenschirm auch ein Tisch mit einem Outdoor Grill. Weiterhin gab es einen kleinen Kühlschrank für Grillgut und ein Soundsystem. 

Hinter der Küche war links erst ein kurzer Gang, der zum Esszimmer führte. Dieses wurde insbesondere vom großen Esstisch aus Marmor beherrscht. 

Am Ende des Wohnzimmers befand sich nun eine Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte und eine weitere, die in den Keller führte. Am oberen Ende der Treppe in den ersten Stock war ein kurzer Flur, von welchem das große Elternschlafzimmer sowie sein eigenes Zimmer abgingen. Er öffnete letzteres. 

Sein Zimmer. 

Doch andererseits war es auch nicht mehr sein Zimmer, denn Teile des Mobiliars, das er als Kind gehabt hatte, war ausgetauscht worden. Nicht, dass er sich darüber beschweren wollte, aber es war nicht mehr das gleiche Zimmer. Es stand ein neues Kingsize Bett in seinem Zimmer, frisch bezogen. An der hinteren Wand stand nicht mehr sein alter Kinderschreibtisch, sondern ein großer neuer aus schwarzlackiertem Holz. Darauf stand ein Mac Pro der neuesten Generation, verbunden mit zwei Bildschirmen, zusammen mit einer schwarzen Apple Tastatur und Maus. Auf der rechten Seite des Schreibtisches befand sich ein Viereck aus Kunststoff, eingelassen in die Tischplatte, dessen Zweck Ajax nicht mit Sicherheit bestimmen konnte. Links vom Tisch war eine Tür zu einem begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Ajax öffnete die Tür und blickte kurz hinein. Seine Kleidung war bereits eingeräumt. Nachdem er den Schrank geschlossen hatte legte er sich in sein Bett und schlief ein.


End file.
